TODO POR TI
by frangarrido1993
Summary: Dos chicos rebeldes y una chica modelo. La violencia, el peligro, la desilusión y los cambios, todo esto vino a desordenar su mundo perfecto ¿Quien sera el dueño de su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

I

Primavera, la estación del año en que el amor florece por todos lados, por lo menos así lo pensaba Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de segundo año de secundaria. Ella era una estudiante modelo, amable, confiable, responsable y muy hermosa.

Su vida era muy sencilla, vivía con su madre Nahomi una excelente madre y ama de casa, su padre Yato que trabajaba como abogado independiente y su pequeño hermano Sota. Amaba a su familia y su familia la amaba a ella.

-¡Ya me voy! – anunció la azabache mientras acomodaba sus zapatos.

Nahomi llego tras ella – ¿Pasaras por Sango, hija?

-No, nos encontraremos en la escuela – terminó con su calzado y miro a su madre un poco triste -, ira con Miroku – hizo un puchero.

Su madre le sonrió – Es normal, ahora son novios, deben querer tiempo a solas.

A la chica le costaba compartir a su mejor amiga, pero se alegraba de verla feliz – Lo sé – sonrió al recordar lo contenta que estaba su amiga con su nueva relación.

-Bien, da lo mejor – animó Nahomi.

La chica se despidió y salió de su hogar.

Mientras caminaba por la orilla del parque que la llevaba directamente a la escuela, su mente vagaba por la posibilidad de comenzar una relación.

" _Realmente me gustaría tener un novio"_ se dijo a sí misma y recordó una pequeña historia contada por su amiga _"_ _ **El pañuelo blanco une a los enamorados"**_ – Es verdad – afirmó feliz y corrió lo poco que le quedaba para llegar a su destino.

-¡Sango! – vio a la castaña y corrió junto a ella.

-Hola, Kag – saludó la chica, soltando la mano de su novio.

-H-hola – saludó con poco aliento y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperarse -. Hola Miroku – saludó al chico junto a ellas.

-Hola, Kag – respondió divertido el saludo, aun que era un año mayor que ellas, Miroku y Kagome eran amigos desde la escuela media y sentía a la azabache como una hermanita pequeña.

-Sango, necesito hablar contigo – pidió Kagome tomando las manos de la chica con semblante ilusionado.

La castaña miró a su novio y este solo sonrió – Me adelantare, nos vemos luego – se despidió con la mano.

-Gracias, Miroku – habló la morena.

-Bien – la castaña suspiró al ver como se alejaba el chico - ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome sonrió y comenzó a contarle la brillante idea que cruzó su mente.

Luego de llegar a la escuela, la mañana paso sin prisa, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde las amigas estaban ocultas tras una pared del patio trasero.

-Kag, ¿realmente pretendes que funcione? – preguntó Sango, mirando el blanco pañuelo que habían dejado en el suelo.

-Claro que si – respondió esperanzada la azabache -, algún chico lo verá, lo tomará y justo en ese momento apareceré yo – sonrió a su amiga -, será el destino, tal como te ocurrió a ti.

Sango cubrió su frente con una mano y negó – Amiga, eso fue realmente un accidente, solo se me cayó el pañuelo del bolsillo y Miroku lo recogió.

-Y gracias a eso comenzaron a hablar – afirmó la chica -. Destino.

La castaña sonrió derrotada, no había forma de hacer cambiar la testaruda mente de su mejor amiga – Eres demasiado ingenua.

-Sera una señal de amo...

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando vieron a un chico ser arrojado violentamente, amabas se ocultaron asustadas.

-Ya te lo dije – escucharon una voz profunda y fria -, no busques pelea si eres débil – vieron a un chico moreno de largo cabello negro trenzado y fríos y aterradores ojos azules.

-¿Quién es él? – susurró Sango.

-No tengo idea – respondió de la mista forma la azabache -, jamás lo había visto.

-K-kag – llamó nerviosa la chica -, mira su espalda.

La morena giró su cabeza y se congeló – E-ese es...

-Tu pañuelo – completó Sango.

Sin darse cuenta cómo o en qué momento, el pañuelo de la azabache había llegado precisamente a la espalda del chico moreno que comenzaba a marcharse.

Ambas quedaron inmóviles sin saber qué hacer, en ese mismo instante el chico que estaba en el suelo se puso rápidamente de pie y atacó por la espalda al muchacho de larga trenza, este último se percató del ataque y volteó rápidamente dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, provocando con el movimiento que el pañuelo callera y lo pisara, sin notarlo.

Kagome vio como su esperanza era arruinada _"Mi elemento de la suerte en el amor_ " se molesto con el chico por pisotéalo y luego enfureció cuando vio como lo arrugaba al mover un poco su pie "¡ _Eso es todo!"_ – Voy por mi pañuelo – dijo saliendo de su escondite, decidida a recuperarlo.

-¡Kagome! – llamó Sango.

La azabache estaba determinada pero un suave agarre en su hombro la hizo detenerse.

-¿Acaso esas loca? – giró y se encontró con un chico de cabello color plata y hermosos ojos color ámbar que la miraba con diversión -. Eso es peligroso – la chica se sonrojó y el misterioso muchacho miró el suelo, donde se dirigía ella -, ¿ibas por eso? – apuntó el pañuelo sucio en el suelo, la chica solo asintió.

El chico caminó ignorando la pelea que se había retomado y tomó el pañuelo sacudiéndolo un poco para entregárselo a ella – Gra-gracias – tartamudeó la azabache.

-Oye Inuyasha – llamó el moreno que se ajustaba la ropa -, ¿qué esperas?, vamos. – demandó con tono frio.

-Si vas a comenzar una pelea justo después de ser trasferido, podría esperar hasta la salida – habló divertido el peliplata.

" _¿Que, acaso ellos se conocen?_ se cuestionó internamente la chica y los miró sorprendida.

El chico de ojos ámbar volteó a verla y le sonrió – Nos vemos.

Ella se ruborizó y se despidió con la mano – S-si.

-Kagome – Sango salió de su escondite - ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica miró el pañuelo en sus manos _"Quizás no funciono como esperaba… pero aun así fue el destino, gracias pañuelo"_ sonrió feliz.

Las clases terminaron y no había rastro del chico, Kagome volvía a su casa desanimada, cuando paso lo inesperado.

-Hola – una voz conocida la saludo.

La azabache volteó a la casa de enfrente y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al muchacho que ocupaba su mente _"¿Esto es real?"_

-Me acabo de mudar, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho – se presentó mientras se apoyaba en el balcón del segundo piso.

-Eh, so-solo han pasado un par de horas – habló con nerviosismos la chica -, ¿me recuerdas?, soy la chica del pañuelo.

-Ah – recordó el chico -, claro que lo recuerdo – sonrió -, ven te invito algo de beber – ofreció y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

-¿Eh? – la azabache estaba confundida, cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, camino en silencio y entró.

La casa era un desastre, estaba llena de cajas de mudanza – Siento el desorden, ven subamos – caminaron por la escalera y entraron en la habitación del chico.

El se sentó en el suelo, seguido de ella y sacó un par de refrescos de un mini bar al costado de su cama ofreciéndole uno a ella – Gracias.

-Perdón por hacerte venir hasta mi habitación – le sonrió y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Inuyasha, ¿dónde demonios están las cajas que deje en el pasillo? – el chico moreno apareció malhumorado.

-Ah, este es Bankotsu Hiiryu – presentó Inuyasha.

-Tsk, no me presentes a desconocidos – regañó.

-Bank, ella es la vecina de enfrente – el peliplata ignoró al chico, que miró fríamente a la azabache.

-H-hola, soy Kagome Higurashi – saludó nerviosa.

-Mph… - bufó el moreno y cerró de un portazo.

-Discúlpalo, mi primo es un poco amargado – habló Inuyasha.

-Está bien, será mejor que me vaya – la azabache se pasó de pie y su mirada se fijo en una caja con anillos sobre una mesita-. Que lindos – se acercó a observarlos.

-¿Te gustan? – preguntó el peliplata.

-Claro – sonrió la chica sin despegar la mirada de los diversos diseños.

-Yo los hago de vez en cuando.

-¿Son hechos a mano? – se sorprendió ella, ya que no lo parecían.

-Si, bueno los diseños de fuera, este – alzó su mano, mostrando un precioso anillo con pequeños brillantes rojos -, lo hice ayer.

-Es muy hermoso – la chica tomó la mano de él sin pensarlo, admirando el accesorio.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente y con su mano libro tomó su rostro – Eres muy bonita.

Kagome se ruborizó – Eh, yo… Inu…

El la miró sorprendido y se alejó – Es mejor que pare después de todo – ella lo miró desorientada -. Creo que tu actúas muy seriamente al respecto después de todo – Inuyasha la giró y la empujó suavemente fuera de su habitación -. Ya sabes cómo salir, nos vemos – se despidió cerrando su puerta.

La azabache quedó en blanco parada fuera _"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ se cuestionó sin entender la situación _"¿Quizás tiene novia?... ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?, él es un extraño para mi"_ sonrió recordando la situación.

Kagome caminó desanimada por las escaleras y salió de la casa con la cabeza baja por la decepción.

-¿Por fin te vas? – escuchó la voz de Bankotsu que se encontraba montado en una motocicleta de velocidad.

Ella solo lo miró fijamente sin saber que decir, _"El debe saber muchas cosas de Inuyasha, me gustaría preguntarle pero me da miedo"_ pensó y continúo mirándolo.

Esto, irritó al chico que bajo de la motocicleta y se acercó a ella - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Eh?, n-no por n-nada – respondió nerviosa, bajo la mirada y se concentró en la golpeada mano de él _"Lo tengo"_ \- T-tu mano, esta herida – habló ella tomando la mano del chico.

Bankotsu la quitó de golpe – Estoy bien, déjame en paz.

-¡No!, ¡déjame ayudarte! – pidió ella.

-Que no, te digo que estoy bien, mujer necia – se negó fastidiado.

" _No, es mi oportunidad para hacerme amiga de él, y así saber de Inuyasha"_ se decidió y tomó valor – Déjame ayudarte – exigió firme y sacó un par de banditas de su mochila.

Bankotsu la miró con atención mientras ella colocaba tres en sus maltratados nudillos _"Que mujer tan extraña"_

-Listo – anunció la azabache.

El chico examinó su mano – Hpm, no creas que después de esto te debo algo.

Kagome palideció, su plan había sido un fracaso y la decepción se apodero de su rostro.

El moreno lo notó y suspiro – De acuerdo, que quieres a cambio de tus pésimos cuidados.

Ella le dio una reluciente sonrisa _"Si, funciono"_

-o-

Dos horas después, Kagome ya le había confesado a Bankotsu su verdadera intención y ella había llegado a la conclusión de que el moreno no era tan aterrador como aparentaba, ya que había accedido a ayudarla.

-¿Acaso está bien que lo estemos espiando? – preguntó el caminando a una distancia prudente del peliplata que había salido de su casa y llegado al centro de la ciudad, seguido por los dos chicos.

-Claro que no, pero tú no me dijiste mucho – se quejó ella.

El chico se masajeó el puñete de su nariz – Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberías volver a tu casa.

-No, me quedare aquí – ya estaba oscureciendo pero la azabache realmente quería saber algo relacionado con el peliplata.

Siguieron caminando tras Inuyasha pero un extraño se le estaba acercó a ella, por lo que instintivamente se pegó al brazo del moreno.

Él, solo dio una fría mirada al extraño y este se alejó – Te lo dije, está oscureciendo y es peligroso para una miedosa como tú.

Kagome soltó su brazo de golpe y miró al frente, encontrándose por un instante con la mirada del peliplata _"¿Acaso nuestras miradas se encontraron?"_ su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa y miró a Inuyasha que conversaba con algunas mujeres un poco mayores que él.

Bankotsu observó a su primo – Kagome, ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas.

-Ya te dije que y… - su hablar se interrumpió cuando vio al peliplata besar a una de las mujeres.

El moreno la miro hacia debajo de reojo – Ahora lo entiendes, es por esto que no quería que siguieras con esto, Inuyasha cree que las relaciones seria son un fastidio.

La azabache no podía despegar la mirada de la escena, muy en el fondo ya sabía cuál era la situación, luego de las últimas palabras de le dijo el peliplata, tenía muy claro cuál era la situación, pero se negó a creerlo – Ya veo – ahora entendía por que la había mirado unos segundo antes.

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero ella luchaba por no dejarlas – Oye – la llamó Bankotsu -, ¿vas a llorar o no?

-No, no lo hare – se contuvo ella.

-¡Eso es mentira, mira esa horrible cara! – la increpó molesto.

Mientras ellos discutían un grupo de hombres se acercó a ellos - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó uno vestido con ropa deportiva.

-¿Una discusión de novios? – cuestionó ahora otro que traía unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera.

El moreno cubrió disimuladamente a la azabache con su cuerpo – Largo de aquí, ebrios – habló desafiante.

" _Hay no, esto no está bien"_ la chica olvido toda pena y la preocupación se apodero de ella.

-Bankotsu, creo que es mejor qu…

Uno de los hombres lanzó un fuerte golpe que impactó la cara del moreno pero este aprovecho el rebote y lo golpeo de vuelta.

-No, Bank… - la voz casi no salía por el miedo.

-Solo mantente atrás, Kag – le pidió él, mientras se concentraba en que los borrachos no se acercaran a ella.

-Esto… - la chica veía como el moreno trataba de protegerla, pero eran demasiados -, esto es mi culpa – las lagrimas comenzaban a salir y cubrió su cara por lo que no notó al hombre que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Kagome! – gritó Bankotsu tratando de deshacerse de los dos sujetos que lo golpeaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí llorando en silencio? – una mano cálida se apoyo en su cabeza -, te ves muy linda – ella levantó su cabeza y se encontró con Inuyasha -. Tienes que gritar y pedir ayuda.

-Oye tu – llamó el hombre que había tratado de acercarse a la azabache -, ¿también quieres pelear? – se puso en posición de ataque.

-No, yo solo voy a llevarla a casa, eso es todo – informó muy tranquilo el peliplata.

-¿Qué? – el hombre se veía enfurecido.

-No me gustan las peleas con ebrios, pero si tú tienes algo en contra mío… - sonrió Inuyasha -, puedes ir y decirle a Bankotsu – apuntó al moreno que terminaba de golpear al último sujeto -. Oye, Bank, aquí queda uno.

El moreno se volteó y miró al hombre con sus glaciales ojos - ¿Es así? – se tronó los nudillos y el sujeto corrió despavorido.

Bankotsu dejo salir el aire – ¿Por qué demonios no lo golpeaste? – preguntó mirando a su primo.

-No gracias, no me gusta ensuciar mis anillos – se quejó el peliplata.

-Si no te gusta pelear, entonces ¿por qué e ayudaste? – preguntó de la nada la azabache.

Inuyasha volteó – No lo sé – le sonrío -, estabas llorando ¿verdad?

-Oye tu – el anterior hombre que se enfrentó a Inuyasha trató de atacarlo por la espalda y en un descuido de Bankotsu, Kagome se lanzó para proteger al peliplata.

-o-

La azabache abrió los ojos con dificultada – ¿Ya estas despierta? – vio a Inuyasha frente a ella.

-¿Eh? – abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, mirando alrededor y encontrandose con su cuarto.

-En estos momentos estás en tu habitación – informó el peliplata - ¿recuerdas que te desmayaste? – ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, solo recordaba al hombre que amenazaba a Inuyasha -, bueno lo hiciste luego de recibir el golpe, tienes la mejilla un poco hinchada y el labio roto.

-¿Qué?, ¿dónde? – la azabache comenzó a tocar su cara.

-Justo aquí – el peliplata se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Ella ya d… - Bankotsu abrió la puerta de golpe -. Bastardo, ¿por qué estás haciendo un movimiento con ella? – preguntó irritado.

Inuyasha se alejó de la chica y miró sorprendido a su primo – Podría ser que ¿te gusta Kagome? – preguntó manteniendo su asombro.

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos, casi imperceptible – Claro que no – respondió ocultando su sorpresa.

El peliplata sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie – Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los problemas – se acercó al moreno y tomó su hombro -, olvida lo que viste y buena suerte.

-¿Eh? – Kagome simplemente no entendía nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, espero les guste, es una idea sacar de un manga que me encanto, amo a esta pareja o

Espero me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, lo que sea.

Besos, Fran.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Después de toda esa incomoda y confusa escena, la vida de Kagome se volvió más complicada.

" _Me gusta Inuyasha, pero…"_ pensó la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, siempre que recordaba al peliplata llegaban a su mente imágenes de cierto moreno – No, no, no Kagome – se regañó.

Caminó furiosa con ella misma y subió a la azotea encontrándose con Inuyasha y una chica besándose.

-Oh, hola Kagome – saludó muy natural el chico.

-¿Q-que es esto? – dijo la azabache.

Él miro a la joven entre sus brazos y la soltó delicadamente – Es solo una amiga – dicho esto la muchacha se paro furiosa y salió muy enojada.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Kagome lo miro molesta – Si es solo una amiga, también deberías tener el mismo comportamiento conmigo ¿o no somos amigos? – preguntó irónica.

El chico sonrió arrogantemente y la arrinconó contra la pared – Esta bien – ella se estremeció por la cercanía -, no te pongas nerviosa solo es un juego ¿verdad?

La azabache cerró los ojo asustada, no podía retractarse pero tenía mucho miedo _"¿Qué hago?"_ se preguntó en su interior y decidió solo esperar pero el beso nunca llego por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos divertidos ojos ámbares que la miraban fijamente - ¿Qué?

-Espero a que me digas que no puedes – habló tranquilo el chico -, no eres como las demás, no te hare nada – le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza -. Además, sería complicado para mi estar con una virgen.

Kagome tapó su rostro enrojecido _"Por dios, que vergüenza"_

-De todos modos, será mejor que seas mas cariñosa con Bankotsu que conmigo – se alejó el peliplata y volteó a ver como la puerta de la azotea era derribada de una patada.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – preguntó Bankotsu molesto.

-No mucho – respondió Inuyasha con simpleza - ¿Qué hay de ti, necesitas algo, Bank?

" _Bankotsu se ve enojado"_ pensó la chica mientras los observaba aun apoyada en la pared.

-Yo solo pasaba por aquí – dijo fríamente el moreno.

Inuyasha sonrió – Si, claro, bueno diviértanse – se despidió con la mano y bajó las escaleras.

-Idiota – escupió el Bankotsu y giró a ver a la azabache -. Estabas hablando de mí con ese estúpido ¿verdad?

-Bueno… - dudó si contarle.

-Solo dilo de una vez – exigió sin paciencia.

-E-el dijo que debo ser mas cariñosa contigo – contó ella roja como un tomate.

El chico tomó su frente - ¿El dijo eso? – ella solo asintió -. Solo ignóralo, para él esto es un juego.

Las palabras del chico fueron como dagas directo al corazón – Lo sé, hasta yo me incluyo en eso – Habló deprimida -. Será mejor que vuelva.

Bankotsu notó su pena y la tomó de la mano, arrastrándola con él escalera abajo – Es una horrible cara la que acabas de poner, vendrás conmigo un rato.

-Pero el tiempo de almuerzo ya se acabo – se quejó ella mientras daba torpes pasos para bajar sin caer.

El moreno la miro de medio lado y sonrió malvadamente – Solo sígueme.

Ella hizo caso y bajaron a la primera planta de la escuela pero salieron por la puerta de atrás – Bankotsu, ¿dónde vamos? – le susurró asustada de que pudieran ser atrapados, ella nunca se saltaba las clases.

-Deja de quejarte – ordenó el chico mientras abría silenciosamente la reja y salía con ella de la mano, la guió hasta un callejón y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo.

La azabache levantó el rostro al ya sentirse a salvó y se detuvo de golpe – Ni lo sueñes – declaró al instante.

-Vamos, no pasa nada – aseguró el mientras se subía a su moto y tomaba uno de los casco -, además, ¿cómo volverás adentro si yo no te llevo? – le ofreció el casco extra que llevaba siempre.

Kagome miró asustada el vehículo y luego volteó a ver el camino que antes recorrió – S-solo unos minutos.

-Sí, sí, solo vamos – exigió el apresurándola.

La morena se puso la protección y subió tras él – No vayas tan rápido – pidió temblorosa y tomó con suavidad la chaqueta del chico.

Bankotsu observó el débil agarre y sonrió con soberbia, dándole contacto a la motocicleta para ponerla en marcha y arrancar a toda máquina de un tirón.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! – gritó Kagome por la velocidad que tomaron y se abrazó con fuerza a la trabajada espalda.

Mientras daban su paseo, la chica cada vez sentía más libertad, la velocidad y el aire fresco la estaban relajando.

Su mente viajó por lo sucedido las últimas semanas y tomó un gran bocado de aire - ¡Te amo, Inuyasha! – gritó sin pensarlo y sintió alivio al dejar salir sus sentimientos - ¡Te amo, Inuyasha! – repitió.

Bankotsu detuvo la motocicleta y levantó el cristal de su casco – Te quieres callar – exigió enojado.

-¡Oye, Bank! – escucharon una voz desconocida y ambos jóvenes voltearon, encontrándose con un grupo de seis chicos de apariencia peligrosa - Tiempo sin verte, hermano – se acercó un joven de pelo castaño, atado en un femenino moño -, ¿estás en una cita? – preguntó meloso abrazando al moreno y mirando a la chica.

-Claro que no, no sea estúpido – se deshizo del contacto bruscamente y se sacó el casco.

Kagome se quitó el casco y bajo de la motocicleta – H-hola – se acercó al afeminado chico -, soy Kagoem Higurashi.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Hola querida, soy Jackotsu Hikushi, antiguo amigo de Bank, es un gusto conocer por fin a su novia.

" _¿Novia?"_ se cuestionó internamente la chica y miró al moreno – No es mi novia – aseguró este molesto.

Jackotsu frunció el ceño – Pero si es alguien importante, recuerdo que nunca dejaste a nadie subir a tu moto – lo miró con malicia -, ni siquiera yo lo tenía permitido – miró ahora a la chica que se ruborizo de inmediato.

El moreno le dio una mirada asesina a su amigo – Ya cállate – regañó -. Ponte el casco y sube, nos vamos.

La azabache obedeció al instante y se despidió del chico – Adiós.

-Adios, Kagome querida, cuida de Bank por mi – se carcajeó y el moreno avanzó a toda marcha nuevamente.

El regreso a la escuela fue en total silencio, la azabache iba reflexionando en lo que dijo Jackotsu _"Todo fue un malentendido, Bankotsu no demuestra ese tipo de interés por mi"_ se convencía internamente.

-Llegamos – anunció el moreno y sin notarlo ya estaban de vuelta -. Déjame ayudarte – ofreció el acercando sus manos a la correa del casco de la chica.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma - respondió ella con nerviosismo.

El moreno frunció el ceño – No eres nada linda, debería haber subido a otra chica a mi moto – acarició el volante del vehículo con una sonrisa burlona.

" _Idiota"_ se quejó ella en su mente – Lo mismo va para mí, yo preferiría haberme subido con Inuyasha – se bajó y lo encaró.

-Mmph – se burló el removiendo su flequillo -, solo puedes hablar de lo que sientes cuando no está él cerca de ti – apoyó ambos codos en el volante -, la confesión de antes fue patética.

-Bueno, es lo único que puedo hacer – se quejó ella.

-Si vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien – le recriminó él.

Kagome arrugó su falda con fuerza – N-no estoy segura de poder hacerlo – dijo temerosa.

Bankotsu la observó unos segundo y dejo salir el aire frustrado – Aquí – extendió su puño hacia ella.

La chica por instinto chocó su puño con el ya extendido del chico - ¿Qué significa esto?

Él dejó ver sus relucientes dientes que contrastaban perfectamente con su morena piel – Te estoy apoyando – le sonrió con honestidad.

" _¿Qué pasa con él?, ¿es posible que pueda poner ese tipo de expresión?"_ se ruborizó por lo atractivo que le pareció el chico en esos momentos.

-Aunque… - el bajó su puño y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza -, apuesto a que de todos modos el va a rechazarte.

-¿Qué? – respondió ofendida la azabache y el moreno se carcajeo.

Mientras los chicos estaba riendo en la calle, desde una de las ventanas cercanas de la escuela, Inuyasha los observaba con atención.

-o-

A la hora de la salida kagome tomó el valor de hanlar con el peliplata.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó el chico observada con una sonrisa a la chica.

La morena estaba muy nerviosa pero decidida – S-si – respondió con dificultad _"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto"_ se dijo internamente.

-¡Inuyasha! – fueron interrumpidos por una chica alta de cabello corto.

-Lo siento, ¿puedes esperara un poco? – le dijo a la azabache y sin esperar la respuesta fue donde la joven que lo llamaba.

Kagome observó triste la situación, la chica se pegaba sugerentemente a Inuyasha y su confianza disminuía.

Luego de unos minutos el chico se despidió de la pelicorta – Disculpa por hacerte esperar – se acercó a ella parando de frente - ¿Qué querías decirme?

La chica bajo la mirada – Bueno… - dudo _"No puedo hacerlo"_ pensó desanimada.

El chico observó como una gota cayó en su hombro y miró el cielo - Creo que comenzara a llover, ¿quieres dejar la conversación para otro momento?

-Ah… si claro – dijo ella nerviosa y observó su mano _"Yo estoy dudando de nuevo"_ a su mente llegó el rostro del moreno - ¡Espera! – le habló al chico que ya comenzaba a marcharse pero volteó -. Me gustas Inuyasha, por favor… s-sal conmigo – pidió ella cerrando los ojos.

Él la miro serio…

-o-

Dentro de la escuela, Bankotsu caminaba hasta la salida cuando se cruzó con Kagome que caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Oye, tú blusa esta mojada – le habló tocándole el hombro ya que ella no notó que él estaba hablándole.

La chica levanto el rostro – Bankotsu…

El moreno se sorprendió al ver el rostro triste y sonrojado de ella - ¿Paso algo? – preguntó.

-No pasa nada – respondió ella volviendo a bajar la mirada.

El la tomó por los hombros y ella lo miró con los ojos inundados de lagrimas y los recuerdos de su confesión llegaron a su mente _"Déjalo, solo eres una molestia"_ las crueles palabras del peliplata se repetían en su mente.

-Tsk – chaqueó el chico y la abrazo -. ¿vas a llorar o no? – preguntó el ocultando el rostro de la chica de los curiosos que pasaban junto a ellos.

Kagome respondió el abrazo y se refugió en el pecho del chico – Voy a llorar.

-o-

Luego de dejar parcialmente calmada a la azabache, Bankotsu subió a la azotea, donde sabia encontraría a su primo – Tu la hiciste llorar ¿verdad? – el moreno se paro junto al peliplata que se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared cercana a la puerta.

-¿La consolaste apropiadamente? – preguntó sarcástico y Bankotsu lo miró con mirada furiosas -. No me mires así, de todos modos tu ya sabias que esto pasaría, yo aun quiero seguir jugando, Kagome debió enamorarse de ti, no de mi.

El moreno tomó al peliplata por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó – Tus estúpidas palabras no coinciden con tu deplorable cara – analizó la triste cara de su primo con ira.

-o-

-Kag – llamó Sango - ¿Qué ocurre?, tus ojos están hinchados.

La chica había vuelto a su salón por sus cosas – Nada en realidad – mintió.

En ese momento una chicas pasaba por el pasillo – Quizás deberíamos avisarle a algún profesor – dijo una.

-Pobre Inuyasha, pelear con un tipo tan violento y en la azotea, eso es muy peligroso – acotó la otra.

Al escuchar estoy Kagome corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la azotea encontrándose con una escena que no le gusto.

-¡Vamos, pelea conmigo! – gritaba Bankotsu, aun sosteniendo a Inuyasha por el cuello.

La chica jadeo con miedo - ¿Qu…?

-No lo hare – habló con calma el peliplata -, ya sabes que odio pelear contigo, además ni siquiera me importa realmente Kagome

-Eso es mentira, estas interesado en ella – afirmó el moreno -, acéptalo, también te enamoraste de Kagome.

Kagome miró la rabia que expresaba el moreno _"Bankotsu"_

-¿Por qué demonios no la consideras? – preguntó el moreno cabreado.

Inuyasha lo miró serio – Si tan preocupado esta por ella ¿por qué no te la llevas?, también estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

" _¿Qué, eso no es posible"_ pensó la chica sorprendida y confundida.

-Entonces hare precisamente eso – el moreno soltó al peliplata y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Espera Bankotsu! – Kagome salió hacia donde ellos.

El moreno detuvo su ataque y caminó hasta donde ella - ¿Lo escuchaste verdad?, puedo alejarte de él – habló serio y se acercó a la chica dispuesto a besarla pero fue empujado con fuerza por Inuyasha.

-Tsk – sin pensarlo el peliplata abrazó a la azabache y la soltó en el mismo segundo.

-Eres patético – dijo ásperamente Bankotsu -. No hay forma de que le hiciera algo – miró a la chica sonriéndole y se marchó.

La azabache lo siguió con la mirada sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón _"Algo está mal conmigo, Inuyasha está justo frente a mi pero…"_ estaba a punto de seguir al chico cuando la mano del peliplata la tomo del brazo.

-Kagome, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó y la besó sin aviso previo.

Bankotsu dio la última mirada a la "feliz" escena y se marchó.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Bueno el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, es cortita pero creo que les está gustando =)**

 **Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **rogue85: me gusto la idea de que estos rivales fueran parientes, creo que sus caracteres son similares pero no abandono mi devoción por el moreno jajajaja.**

 **Daiisevani: Ya ves que si le importaba a Inuyasha, aun que Banky está sufriendo pero como buen mercenario lo oculta, me odio por eso T-T**

 **minidraculaura3: Trate de no tardar tanto, gracias por tu apoyo =)**

 **Vivi neko: jamás abandonaría una historia no te preocupes, a veces cuesta que la inspiración acompañe pero llega, no te preocupes que siempre doy el aviso en nuestro querido Circulo mercenario, puedes agregarme a face no tengo problema con eso =)**

 **Anixz: Siempre me alegra cuando veo tus comentarios, no solo en esta historia, si no que en mis otros proyectos también te lo agradezco un montón, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Angeel O: Sabes que eres la mejor para mí y que me digas que te gusta la historia me deja por paga. No sé si Banky se muestre más arrogante que esto, pero de que Kag sufrirá, sufrirá =/**

 **Yuli: Gracias por el apoyo =)**

 **A todas estas personas les agradezco por sus comentarios, muchas veces la gente lee pero no deja nada y no se imaginan cuanto motivan sus palabras por muy corto que sea el mensaje, llena de entusiasmo el saber que te leen y te apoyan.**

 **Bueno, espero sigan apoyando y dejando comentarios y a los nuevos los invito a hacerlo.**

 **Besos, Fran.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

-Es tu primera vez jugando billar ¿verdad? – preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la espalda de la azabache.

Ella se sonrojo de golpe – S-si – respondió nerviosa.

-Mira, haces mal – el peliplata tomó la manos de la chica y le enseñó la postura correcta.

Kagome estaba nerviosísima _"Justo ahora, Inuysha está a mi lado pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el rostro de Bankotsu ese día"_ pensó distraídamente.

-Kagome – llamó el chico, haciendo que ella saliera abruptamente de sus pensamientos y le diera un fuerte golpe a la bola.

-Ah, lo siento – se disculpó ella sintiendo culpa por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

El chico apretó un poco el agarre en sus manos y acercó su cara a la sonrojada de ella.

-Oye tú – un grupo de chicos se acercó a ellos - ¿eres la novia de Bankotsu? – preguntó uno de los toscos muchachos.

-¿Eh? – respondió confundida la azabache.

-Tú eres la que estaba dando un paseo con él, el otro día en su moto – acusó otro.

La chica se congeló _"Así que ellos nos vieron"_ pensó nerviosa.

Inuyasha suspiró resignado y se acercó al cuello de ella dejando una pequeña marca roja - ¿La novia de quien? – preguntó al grupo con una sonrisa irónica -. Ella es mía – señaló la marca.

-Mph… ¿y a quien le importa eso? – habló el desconocido chico y el grupo entero se marchó.

-N-no tenías que ir tan lejos – dijo ella roja como tomate.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ahora serio el peliplata - ¿quieres ser etiquetada como la novia de Bankotsu?

-N-no – ella se tensó -. Claro que no, sería problemático si me persiguen de esa manera, así que ni pensarlo – soltó una risa nerviosa _"Demonios, eso sonó como una total mentira"_ se lamentó en su mente.

El día de su primera cita pasó sin ningún otro pircarse, aun que Kagome seguía con sus vagos pensamientos sobre el moreno, ya que desde el día en que sucedió el problema en la azotea no lo había vuelto a ver.

-o-

El lunes cuando terminaron las clases, Kagome e Inuyasha volvían juntos a casa.

-Oh, pero si no es Kagome – la chica escuchó una voz vagamente familiar por lo que se volteó -, ¿me recuerdas?, soy el amigo de Banky.

-¿Lo conoces Kagome? – preguntó curioso Inuyahsa.

La chica dio un sobre salto – Eh… si, es Jackotsu – sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? – ofreció castaño -, justo ahora íbamos a ver a Banky, algunos chicos de otra área de la ciudad vinieron buscando pelea el otro día, Banky los aniquilo pero salió bastante lastimado – dijo con intención de preocuparla.

La chica palideció – No puede ser – susurró.

-El es bastante resistente, estará bien – anunció Inuyasha y miró serio a la chica - ¿estás preocupada?

-Eso no es…

-Entonces vamos – la tomó de la mano pero ella no movió su cuerpo.

-A-ahora voy – agachó la cabeza y trató de contener las lagrimas _"Debo calmarme"_ se ordenó mentalmente.

-¿Sientes algo por él? – preguntó Inuyasha de repente.

Ella no volteó a verlo – No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad.

El peliplata dejo salir el alientó y soltó su agarre – Bueno si estas preocupada por él, ve a verlo, yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella no lo pensó ni un segundo – Si, lo siento – se disculpó y hechó a correr _"Se que me estoy comportando como una idiota, pero Jackotsu dijo que estaba muy lastimado, quizás ni siquiera puede moverse"_ corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del moreno y tocó el timbre.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando expuesto a un sorprendido moreno con numerosos vendajes - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

" _Así que él puede moverse"_ las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente _"Gracias a dios"_

-¿Qué demonios pasa con esa expresión? – preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el umbral.

La chica trató de calmarse – E-es que escuche de Jackotsu que estabas muy lastimado y…

Bankotsu suspiró – Ese estúpido…

La azabache vio los vendajes en sus brazos – Eso debe ser doloroso, debes ser fuerte para soportar el dolor.

El la miró con seriedad – No es nada, vete a casa.

-Oye… - el chico comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero ella la detuvo -. ¡No, estas solo en casa!, ¿quién te cuidara? – preguntó ahora molesta.

-No necesito a nadie – respondió él igual de molesto.

-Yo lo hare – anunció ella.

Bankotsu se sorprendió un poco pero no lo demostró – Solo deber irte a…

-¡He dicho yo lo hare! – se metió a la casa y le tomó firmemente de la camisa que portaba _"Al fin puedo verlo"_ pensó sin notarlo.

-Maldición – el chico removió su flequillo -, eres la única persona que se enfrenta a mí de esa manera – la miró hacia abajo y sus ojos chocaron con la marca que aun portaba ella y sonrió con malicia -. Pensándolo mejor – se removió violentamente del agarre de la chica -, será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-No tienes que actuar así – dijo ella con recelo por el cambio radical en la actitud de él.

-Mph, puedes volver a casa y menearle la cola a Inuyasha luego, no te necesito.

Ella se molesto – Bien, iré a casa y hare cosas con Inuyasha tal y como me lo sugieres.

El moreno se molesto aun mas - ¡Solo vete a casa! – la empujó fuera y cerró la puerta dando un fuerte golpe.

La chica cerró los ojos por el fuerte ruido _"¿Qué pasa con él?, grandísimo idiota"_ giró su cuerpo en dirección a su casa y suspiró _"La única idiota aquí soy yo, ¿Qué esperaba de él? Soy la novia de Inuyasha"_ la chica recordó a su novio y sacó su móvil marcando su número.

-¿A quién llamas? – una voz masculina se escuchó a su espalda.

-o-

Inuyahsa caminaba con calma de vuelta a su casa, había ido a dar una vuelta para relajarse, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, comprobó el número y contesto - ¿Kagome?

-¡No! – se escuchó un grito de la chica.

-Oye – trató de hablar con ella.

-Hey, no corras – pudo reconocer la voz de uno de los hombre que se les acercaron en el salón de billar.

-¡Kagome! – gritó el peliplata.

-¡Ayud…! – la llamada se cortó.

El chico apretó el móvil en sus manos y corrió a toda prisa hasta su casa.

-o-

-Si vas a odiarnos, odia también a Bankotsu – el tipo le habló con desprecio a la azabache que estaba atada de manos y pies y amordazada en el sucio suelo del viejo almacén al cual la llevaron -, ya que tenemos que devolverle el favor por enviar a nuestros compañeros al hospital – se acercó amenazantemente a la chica, hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro -. Eres una rehén – le dijo con tono escalofriante.

La chica comenzó a temblar _"Tengo miedo"_ pensó y cerró los ojos.

-¡Por que estas tan asustada, pequeña? – el tipo estaba acercando su mano hacia la cara de la chica, pero le tomó unos cabellos que caían por su hombro y la jaló -. Ese idiota no vendrá por ti – le susurró al oído.

" _Eso es verdad, está muy lastimado, además tuvimos esa discusión"_ ella volvió a cerrar los ojos por el miedo.

-Si él no viene – otro de los tipos presentes se acercó a la azabache -, yo te consolare en su lugar – tomó uno de los delicados hombros de la chica.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta que arrasó son la puerta, de esta se bajo Bankotsu que la maneja y atrás estaba Inuyasha con su móvil en el oído.

-Devuélveme a Kagome – exigió el moreno con el semblante tan frio y escalofriante que hizo que hasta la misma chica la recorriera un escalofrió.

El primer hombre que habló con Kagome se puso de pie - Dices eso aun cuando estas tan lastimado – habló burlon - ¿debes estar muy desesperado por salvar a tu chica?

-¿Mi chica? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa sardónica -, esa maldita mujer ni siquiera me toma enserio – comenzó a sacarse los vendales de los brazos y manos -, pero es de la mujer que me enamore y claro que estoy desesperado por recuperarla – anunció expandiendo su malvada sonrisa.

-Tsk – chasqueó el sujeto y volteó a ver a sus compañeros -, ¡todos a él! – gritó y los cerca de diez sujetos se abalanzaron contra el moreno.

Kagome miraba la escena preocupada _"Así que es verdad que Bankotsu es peligroso"_ confirmaba los rumores que había escuchado al verlo deshacerse uno por uno de los hombres _"Por él siempre piensa en mí antes que en él"_ mientras estaba observando sintió como las cuerdas de sus manos comenzaban a aflojarse y volteó – Inuyasha – reconoció sorprendida.

-Shhh… - pidió el peliplata y la miró serio -. Si te quedas con él – miró la pelea -, habrá momentos en los que tendrás que enfrentar cosas como estas – informó -. Aun así ¿serás feliz con eso? – preguntó ahora mirando tiernamente a la chica.

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa – Sí, me quedare a su lado, lo siento - el peliplata solo le sonrió.

En un descuido Bankotsu desvió su mirada de la pelea para comprobar que Kagome estuviera bien – Estas mirando en la dirección equivocada – escuchó a su espalda a uno de los tipos y volteó viendo como se acercaba con un bate de madera.

La azabache fue testigo de cómo lo golpeaban en su herida espalda - ¡Bankotsu! – trató de acercarse a él.

-¡Vete Kagome! – ordenó aguantando los golpes que seguían dándole en la espalda - , ¡Inuyasha, sácala de aquí!

En un momento de desesperación la chica se soltó del agarre del peliplata y sin pensarlo le soltó una patada al sujeto dándole en pleno pecho – Dios… - dijo la chica y le flaquearon la piernas -, me duelen.

-¡Tonta! – el gritó de Bankotsu llamó su atención -, ¡vete!

-No – dijo decidida y se acercó a él -, yo te amo, no podría dejarte – se abalanzó sobre el moreno escondiendo su rostro en sus dañadas ropas.

-¿Es enserio? – preguntó incrédulo el moreno, se alejo para ver la sonrojada cara de la chica y sonrió de lado - ¿puedes decirlo otra vez? - preguntó irónico.

Justo en el momento en que ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la atmosfera entre ellos se escuchó un fuerte gritó - ¡Banky! – Jackotsu entró con todo su grupo al almacén.

-Impertinente… -soltó el aire Bankotsu -, ¿esta es tu ayuda? – miró a Inuyasha que se encogió de hombros mientras golpeaba a uno de los poco tipos que quedaba.

Kagome miró divertida al moreno _"Al fin fui honesta"_ se alegró por ella misma.

Luego de la pelea, tuvieron que llevar a Bankostu al hospital ya que los fuertes golpes con el bate le rompieron un par de costillas y aun que él se negó Kagome logro convencerlo, u obligarlo.

-Oye – llamó a la chica que ponía unas flores cerca de la ventana de la habitación -, no te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste ahora que estoy hospitalizado ¿verdad? – preguntó con malicia.

-¿Qué?, claro que no lo hare – ella negó efusivamente y se acercó a él -. ¿Podría confiar un poco más en mí?

-Lo hago – la tomó del brazo y se acercó a su cuello para marcar sobre el único recuerdo de Inuyasha que quedaba en ella -. Ahora estoy en paz – se recostó acomodando sus brazos tras la cabeza.

La chica tapó instintivamente su cuello - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojada.

El chico la miró con suficiencia y la tomó del brazo, jalándola para que quedara sobre él -. Ya te lo dije, eres mía.

-Ban-kotsu, tus heridas – tartamudeó.

-Te dije que no era necesario venir aquí, pero ya que insististe – pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y subió solo una hasta su nuca -, te aclarare las cosas aquí mismo – acercó su rostro y casi la devoró.

El beso fue muy intensó y Kagome sentía como si su cuerpo se derritiera, el chico solo se alejó cuando el aire faltó.

-Bank…

-Yo no soy Inuyasha – le anunció -, soy mucho peor – sonrió de manera escalofriante pero muy sexy a gusto de la azabache -. Ya no escaparas de mi, Kagome.

La vida al lado de alguien como Bankotsu definitivamente no sería tranquila, pero estaba dispuesta a todo por el hombre del cual se enamoro.

FIN

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola, tenía guardado este capítulo, no me convencía del todo, pero me decidí a dejarlo así, pretendo hacer un epilogo para cerrar bien la historia =D

 **Minidraculaura3:** Gracias por tu apoyo, yo personalmente soy fiel seguidora y amante de Bank, por lo que es difícil que haga fic con otro prota, amenos quizás Kouga, peo en fin gracias por el apoyo y espero tu comentario.

 **Azura reinhardt:** Kag se enamoro, o ella creyó eso, de Inu pero justo llego Bank con su mala actitud a salvarla en los momentos malos, trato siempre de revisar bien las palabras pero al escribirlo yo es muy difícil encontrar los errores, perdón por eso.

 **Anixz:** Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en mis fic, pronto traeré mas, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo =)

 **Rogue85:** Pao, gracias por el apoyo, también me gusta que no siempre sea tan rígido Bank, pienso que Kag es su debilidad así que por eso su actitud. Necesitaba poner a alguien para odia, e Inu para mi es el mejor en ese papel, VIVA EL SEXY MERCENARIO 3

 **Daiisevani:** Obvio que se quedara con el moreno, es el más sexy jajaja, gracias por el apoyo.

 **Maria:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando contigo.

 **Angeel O:** Tomare tu sugerencia para el epilogo =D, gracias por siempre apoyar mis ideas.

 **Zabitamt1975:** Kagome y Banky son la mejor pareja, gracias por tu apoyo.

Agradezco a todos por los cometarios, y los invito a comentar siempre que lean, no solo en mi fic si no en todos los que lean, los comentarios son la mejor fuente de inspiración para los que escribimos.

Un beso a todos y gracias por el apoyo.


	4. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

°°°°° En la actualidad °°°°°

-Oh, vamos Inuyasha – se quejó Kagome eligiendo unos bonitas velas de cumpleaños.

-No entiendo porque tantas cosas – negó frustrado el peliplata mientras empujaba un carrito de compras.

Ella rodó los ojos – Sango y Miroku traerán a sus hijos, tendremos muchos invitados al cumpleaños de Hak

-Siempre te excedes demasiado, Bank te consiente demasiado – negó rendido.

-Y tu no lo haces lo suficiente – sonrió ella.

°°°°° 5 años atrás °°°°°

Luego del incidente en el almacén, donde por fin se aclararon los sentimientos de todos, Kagome y Bankotsu llevaron una relación normal, el moreno se alejó de todo el peligroso mundo que lo rodeaba y se estabilizó al lado de la azabache.

Todo estaba bien hasta que comenzaron su último año de instituto.

Kagome se reía muy animada mientras caminaba de la mano junto al moreno – Dios – secó una de las lagrimas de felicidad que escapó de sus achocolatados ojos -, Jackotsu es muy divertido.

-Tsk – chasqueó con su lengua frustrado -, no le veo la gracia.

-Claro que si – ella se adelantó un poco y se paró frente a él abrazando su cuello -, es normal que cualquiera caiga ante tus encantos.

-Kagome no bromees con eso, el muy idiota estaba medio dormido.

Ella rompió en risa nuevamente – Aun así, despertaron juntos.

-Eso es porque estaba borracho y yo muy cansado, he trabajado hasta muy tarde en el taller y no me di cuenta de nada – se justificó -. Además es culpa de Inuyasha, él lo invito, él debía cuidarlo – la azabache reía aun mas con cada explicación injustificada de su novio -. De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente – dijo el moreno en tono serio y cargó a la chica sobre su hombro.

-¡Bankotsu, bájame! – pidió ella forcejeando.

-No lo hare – caminó con decisión doblando en la calle que los llevaba a sus hogares, sacó sin problemas las llaves de su casa y solo bajó a la azabache cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-¿Qué se supone q…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue besada con pasión por el chico, ella se dejó llevar por las hábiles manos de su novio, disfrutando.

Abrazados y besándose, subieron a la habitación del moreno y rápidamente se despojaron de sus ropas.

-Inuyasha llegara pronto… - susurró Kagome entre los apasionados besos del moreno.

Él dejó la jugosa boca de la chica y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello mientras la recargaba contra un mueble cercano – No me importa – dijo el apresurado mientras sus manos masajeaban los suaves muslos de la chica.

-Bank… ah… tiene buen oído… ahh… - los gemidos se estaban apoderando de ella, ya que una de las expertas manos de su novio estaban jugueteando en su entrepierna con dominio y posesión, las dos cosas que más amaba que ejerciera sobre ella, al momento de hacer el amor.

El moreno despejó rápidamente la superficie del mueble para así subir a la azabache a este y tenerla a mejor altura – Entonces, si es inteligente se irá – sonrió de medio lado y mordisqueó los rosados y erectos pezones de la chica.

-¡Bank, ahh… Eso me encanta! – Kagome enredó sus manos en la cabellera de él, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, sentía los dientes del chico darle un doloroso placer, que por costumbre siempre marcaba su cuerpo, luego del sexo.

-Lo sé – habló bajó el chico, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra los húmedos pechos de la azabache -. Te amo – la miro a los ojos y le devoró la boca, tomando la nuca de ella y saboreándola con su hábil lengua mientras ella se entregaba a él.

El hinchado bulto del chico se rozaba contra la humedecida entrepierna de ella y sus cuerpos se anhelaban, el calor corporal subía y los gemido de ambos llenaban la habitación – Te deseo – soltó ella con los ojos vidriosos de excitación.

Bankotsu no lo soportó más, tomó entre sus manos su miembro y lo ubicó en la entrada de ella, lentamente la fue penetrando mientras tomaba sus caderas y ella se tomaba de los amplios hombros de él.

-¡A-ah..! – gritó la chica cuando él terminó de entrar de golpe, su cuerpo no se acostumbraba al tamaño de él y era algo que ella agradecía ya que siempre era como la primera vez, un dolor placentero.

Bankotsu sintió como Kagome clavó sus uñas en su piel - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado, temiendo ser poco delicado, como siempre.

Ella asintió – N-no te preocupes – se acercó al cuello de él y le dio un suave mordisco, cosa que sabía, lo encendía por completo.

-Amo que hagas eso – dijo en forma de gruñido el chico, tomó con más firmeza las caderas de ella y la comenzó a penetrar con fiereza.

Una y otra vez se empujaba contra la chica, haciendo que el mueble perdiera estabilidad, pero ninguno lo notó. Kagome se afirmó del mueble y subió sus piernas, enredándolas en las caderas de él, mientras que Bankotsu solo mantenía el firme agarre en las caderas de la chica y su cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello de ella.

-¡Bank… Bank… el mueble! – dijo con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Él negó – Maldicion – escupió ahora consiente que si seguían así, se destruiría.

Solo por seguridad a ella, la tomó sin salir de su interior y parándose firmemente, comenzó a hacerla subir y bajar contra su cuerpo. La azabache totalmente llevada por el placer, se ayudó de su agarre en los hombros para tener una mayor penetración, amaba que el moreno, la tomara de las formas más inimaginables para ella.

Sus cuerpo cada vez encajaban mejor y la chica sintió la corriente eléctrica en su columna - ¡Ahh… Si! – gritaba desesperada por la pasión que sentía.

-Kagome… Arg… mierda… - el moreno sentía como el interior de ella lo apretaba y succionaba aun mas, haciéndolo llegar al final junto con ella.

Jadeantes, el chico se dejo caer sobre la cama quedando sentado con ella encima, se abrazó al delicado cuerpo de su novia y repartió besos por su cuello, intercalando con suaves mordiscos.

La azabache sonrió ya calmando su respiración – Te amo – le dijo acariciando la fibrosa espalda de él.

-También yo, mi amor – el moreno le sonrió y la besó.

°°°°° En la actualidad °°°°°

Kagome terminaba de guardar diversos alimentos en su nevera, dejando en el centro el enorme pastel de cumpleaños – Listo – sonrió orgullosa.

-Este año estas muy feliz – sonrió el peliplata mientras se comía una jugosa manzana, sentado en la silla de la cocina.

-Me gustan estas fechas – la azabache se sentó frente a él, apoyando su mentón entre sus manos.

-¿Hablaste con Nahomi? – preguntó el chico.

-Sí, vendrá sobre las seis – asintió ella y miró la hora -. Demonios, ya van a ser la una – su cuerpo saltó como un resorte y se puso de pie -, debó preparar el almuerzo – se apuró a ponerse el delantal y sacar lo necesario de la surtida nevera.

Inuyasha sonrió, la chica siempre tenia la misma energía, era una de las cosas que amaba de ella – Iré por Hak a la guardería – se pusó de pie para marcharse.

-Recuerda volver para la cena y no te atrases esta vez ¿entendido? – ella lo amenazó sin mirarlo mientras cortaba los vegetales.

El peliplata sonrió y acercándose a ella, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – Claro, cielo – le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

-Por dios – ella rodó los ojos divertida y continuó con su tarea pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono -. ¿En serio?, porque ahora… - se lamentó secando sus manos con un trapo y contestó -. ¿Hola?

- _Hola, mi amor –_ una voz masculina resonó en la línea.

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó ella mirando nuevamente la hora -, ¿no deberías estar ya aquí? – cuestionó ahora molesta.

- _No te enfades pero…_

-No me vengas con eso ahora, lo prometiste – lo cortó ella.

 _-Solo serán unas horas, debo hacer algo antes de volver a casa, estaré a las seis en punto, lo prometo._

La azabache resopló – Eso espero, o me veras realmente molesta.

 _-Y no queremos eso, te amo, nos veremos pronto._

Dicho eso la comunicación se cortó, Kagome amaba a su esposo pero siempre tenía mucho trabajo en su taller, aun que gracias a eso no le faltaba nada.

°°°°°° 5 años atrás °°°°°

Jackotsu masajeaba la espalda de Kagome mientras ella devolvía todo lo que tenía en su estomago, abrazada al retrete – Querida, ¿estás bien? – preguntó muy preocupado el chico.

La azabache negó con suavidad – No, me siento terrible, estas malditas nauseas me están matando – alcanzó a decir con dificultad para volver a vomitar.

-¡Llegue! – Sango apareció en la puerta del baño, alzando una pequeña cajita.

-Perfecto – Jackotsu se puso de pie y la tomó en sus manos para abrirla.

Como pudo, la morena alzó su vista - ¿Qué es eso?

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada y Sango le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al chico, animándolo a hablar.

Jackotsu rodo los ojos y resopló – Kag, es… es un test de embarazo – dijo titubeante.

La chica arrugó su ceño sintiendo nuevamente nauseas - ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida y asustada.

-Amiga – Sango se arrodilló cerca de ella -, llevas dos semanas con vómitos, nauseas y mareos.

-Súmale la semana de atraso en tu periodo – añadió el chico.

Kagome negó – So-solo estoy un poco débil – trató de justificarse pero sus amigos la miraban severamente, era algo que debía descartar… o comprobar -. No puede ser – se sentó en el suelo del baño angustiada.

-Tranquila querida – trató de calmarla su amigo -. Todo estará bien.

-Eso no es cierto, aun estoy en la escuela, como se lo diré a mi madre – su rostro palideció -, como se lo diré a Bankotsu… - recorrió nerviosa su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos.

-Cálmate, él te ama – Sango le tomó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Sí, me ama a mi pero – sus manos inconscientemente viajaron a su vientre -, pero no amara a un hijo, el no quiere niños – sus ojos se aguaron y comenzó a llorar -. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sango y Jackotsu se miraron desesperados, últimamente esos cambios de humor eran comunes en su amiga, pero el test de embarazo era lo que se debía hacer ya que aun que no era lo ideal, era lo más seguro.

°°°°° En la actualidad °°°°°

-¡Hak, no te subas tan alto! – gritó Inuyasha a un pequeño de cabello corto azabache e intensa mirada azulina.

El pequeño lo saludó divertido con una de sus manitos en alto y se lanzó por la resbaladilla.

El móvil del peliplata sonó y contestó sin mirar el identificador - ¿Si?

- _Maldición, no se cual llevar._

Inuyasha se carcajeó al escuchar confusión en la voz de su amigo - ¿Qué ya no lo habías elegido? – preguntó divertido pero sin quitarle la vista al pequeño niño que seguía jugando.

 _-Sí pero no lo sé…_

-Ya solo cómpralo, tu mejor que nadie sabe los gustos de tu esposa – le dio seguridad al hombre en la línea -. Pero si no estás seguro, yo podría comprar algo y dárselo, claro que me dejo el crédito para mí – bromeó sonriente viendo como el pequeño Hak se acercaba a él.

-¡ _Es mi esposa!_

-Si dudas mucho te la puedo quitar – volvió a provocar el peliplata.

- _Idiota, ¿Hak está contigo?_

Inuyasha nuevamente se carcajeó por lo fácil que era molestar a su amigo con ese tema -. Si, te lo doy – miró al pequeño y le tendió el móvil -. Papá – le dijo y el niño sonrió.

Tomando el aparató, se lo colocó en el oído – Hola, papá – dijo Hak con una enorme sonrisa, su rostro era igual a su padre pero con la calidez de su madre.

Inuyasha sonreía, siempre seria el tío, el amigo, el primo, siempre estaría para ellos.

°°°°° 5 años atrás °°°°°

Kagome lloraba sola en su habitación, hincada en el suelo. De pronto, desde la ventana escuchó unos pequeños golpes, le levantó y vio a Inuyasha.

Rápidamente quitó el seguro y abrió - ¿Estás loco? – preguntó nerviosa secando sus lagrimas -, podrías matarte.

El chico entró sin preguntar – Jack me lo contó – dijo sin rodeos.

Ella respingó y sus ojos volvieron a picar - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – cubrió su rostro y volvió a llorar.

El peliplata suspiró y la atrajo a su cuerpo – Primero debes dejar de llorar, eso no te hace bien – le acarició con delicadeza a espalda.

La azabache se aferró al pecho del chico - ¿Que voy a hacer? – seguía preguntando ella entre sollozos.

-Bueno, lo primero es contarle al idiota descuidado de mi primo – dijo un poco molesto el peliplata al recordar la irresponsabilidad que había cometido Bankotsu, ya que, aun que ambos eran igualmente responsable, Inuyasha lo culpaba a él por no proteger a Kagome.

Durante esa tarde, el chico se quedó cuidando a la azabache, ya que se negó a bajar a cenar y él aun escondido en su cuarto para no llamar la atención de la madre de la chica, decidió calmarla para que hablara con su primo.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, Inuyasha se encontró recostado en la cama de Kagome con ella acurrucada en sus brazos, suspiró mirando el techo, era la primera chica de la que se enamoraba y aun que había decidido apoyar su relación con su primo, su corazón dolía al saberla perdida para siempre.

Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y una repentina ráfaga de viento lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar la ventana de golpe – Bank… - dijo sorprendido por la expresión de su primo y siguió su mirada que se fijaba en la chica en sus brazos -. Puedo explicar esto – se apuró a decir.

Kagome despertó por un escalofrió y restregó sus ojos cansada – Inuyasha, ¿qué ocurre? – abrió lentamente sus ojos que se fijaron un unos azulinos fríos y molestos que los observaban -. Bankotsu… - susurró nerviosa y se alejó del peliplata.

-¿Desde cuándo? – cuestionó el moreno ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo.

Inuyasha entendiendo el rumbo de su pregunta se puso rápidamente de pie – Solo cálmate, no es lo que crees.

-¿Que no es lo que creo? – bufó molesto -. El maldito de Jackotsu me llama en horas de trabajo diciéndome que Kagome estaba muy mal, vengo a su casa y su madre me dice que no ha salido del cuarto en toda la tarde, ¿acaso me creen idiota? – cuestionó irónico.

Kagome, entrando en pánico, se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco – Yo… no es lo que crees, es solo…

-Es solo que sigo sin ser yo, ¿verdad? – los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lagrimas sorprendiendo a ambos chicos -. Yo te amaba y confiaba en ustedes – dijo con rabia -, soy un idiota – negó soltando una risa amarga y pequeñas lagrimas -. Pero ya no los molestare mas, yo me aparto, hagan lo que quieran – hábilmente se lanzó por la ventana y desapareció en la oscura noche.

Inuyasha y Kagome no dijeron nada, todo se había vuelto confuso y retorcido.

-No puede ser – Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar.

El peliplata preocupado por el estado de su amiga y del bebe que llevaba dentro, la abrazó – Todo estará bien, hablare con él – la sentó en la cama y le tomó el rostro -, debes calmarte, por ti y por él – rosó el inexistente vientre de la chica y le sonrió -. Yo traeré al idiota de vuelta con su familia – se puso de pie y salió en busca de su furioso primo.

Cerca de las doce de la noche, Inuyasha aun no daba con el paradero de su primo, lo había buscado por todos los lugares en los que solía vagar antes de conocer a la azabache, pero finalmente lo encontró cerca de un enorme cerezo, al cual Bankotsu solía ir con Kagome.

Lo vió sentado a los pies del enorme árbol con unas cuantas latas de cerveza a su alrededor, con cautela se acercó.

El moreno lo vio acercarse y con dificultad se puso de pie – ¿Que hacer aquí, maldito?, ¿te faltó algo que demostrar? – apoyó su cuerpo en el grueso tronco para no caer y le dio cara al peliplata.

-Estas confundiendo las cosas, entre Kag y yo no hay nada – trató de explicar con calma.

El moreno bufó – Siempre has sido tú, ella se enamoro de ti primero, yo solo… yo solo le di lastima – los ojos del chico estaba rojos por el posible llanto que había tenido por horas -. Nunca la he merecido, muy en el fondo sé que es lo mejor – negó bebiéndose de golpe la cerveza que tenía en sus manos.

-Deja ya eso – Inuyasha se la quitó de las manos -. ¡Ella te ama!

-Eso no es cierto – Bankotsu cegado por la borrachera se negaba a mirarlo -, ella no merece a un delincuente como yo.

-¿De que estás hablando?, tu cambiaste solo por ella – el peliplata comenzaba a fastidiarse, su corazón estaba dividido, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de recuperar a la chica, sin importar que tuviera un bebe que no fuera suyo pero por otro lado sabia que esa no era la felicidad para ella y mucho menos para su primo, ambos se amaban y estaban a punto de formar una familia.

-No la merezco, no soy capaz de darle lo que merece…

-Eres un cobarde – la voz de Kagome los sobresaltó -. Prometiste que estaríamos juntos, siempre – la chica se acercó a ellos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Kagome… - susurró Bankotsu con tristesa, la amaba y le asustaba el no poder hacerla feliz.

-¡Tonta! – le gritó Inuyasha quitándose la chaqueta y colocándosela sobre los hombros, estaban en pleno invierno y ella solo portaba su delgada pijama -. ¿Estás loca?

-No, estoy furiosa – lo miró con los ojos cristalinos de rabia -. No puedo creer que dudes de mi – miró ahora al moreno -, ¿realmente me crees capaz de engañarte?

Bankotsu sabía que no era posible, ella era muy buena y pura, incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, solo estaba inseguro del futuro que le podía ofrecer y luego de verla abrazada de su perfecto primo, sus miedos salieron a frote.

Al no tener respuesta Kagome dio unos pasos más cerca del moreno y le estrelló contra el pecho una pequeña barrita plástica, Bankotsu confuso la tomó entre sus manos y la miró con desconcertado pero luego de unos minutos lo entendió y su borrachera desapareció – Esto es…

-Estoy embarazada – confirmó la azabache con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha se alejó un poco para salir de escena, no le correspondía estar cerca de ese momento tan intimo pero no quería dejarlos solos, o mejor dicho no quería dejarla sola.

-Yo estoy muy asustada y a pesar de tu desconfianza lo único que pude hacer fue correr detrás de ti – cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar -. Lo lamento – dijo con un sonoro sollozo.

Bankotsu aun no salía de un shock emocional, el preocupado por el futuro mientras su novia, el amor de su vida pasaba por toda esa tormenta sola y además le pedía perdón, había fracasado como hombre y como novio.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta se acercó a ella – Soy yo el que lo lamenta – acarició la cabeza de la chica -, soy un idiota, lamento dejarte pasar por esto sola.

Kagome alzó su sonrojado rostro por el allanto - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – le dijo asustada.

-No estás sola – Bankotsu le dio una sonrisa de lado muy tierna.

-No quiero arruinar tu futuro con mi bebe – ella negaba efusivamente, desesperada.

-Ese bebe es nuestro, yo soy responsable más que tú en todo esto – la atrajo a su cuerpo -. Yo los protegeré por el resto de mi vida, no debes preocuparte por nada, todo estará bien.

Había escuchado muchas veces esa misma frase durante ese día, pero por primera vez la creyó, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, la seguridad y protección de su novio, su amigo, el amor de su vida y el futuro padre de su hijo.

°°°°° En la actualidad °°°°°

Kagome recordaba el pasado sentada en su espaciosa sala, miraba las fotos de cuando estaban en el instituto y la nostalgia llego a su mente, muchas cosas habían pasado en esos cinco años.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, solo se percató de que ya no estaba sola cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por su espalda.

-Dios mío… - pegó un saltito y reconociendo el anillo en el dedo del sujeto sonrió -. Me asustaste, Bank – miró el reloj de pared y sonrió – Llegas temprano.

El moreno sonriente, le besó la mejilla y rodeó el sofá sentándose junto a ella – No quería desatar la furia de mi amada esposa.

La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acurrucó junto a él - ¿Tuviste mucho trabajo?

Él le acarició el muslo – No tanto – reconoció divertido.

Ella se enderezó y frunció el ceño – Entonces, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó un poco celosa, su joven marido era muy atractivo y siempre estaba atenta.

El moreno soltó una carcajada – Tuve que pasar por algo muy importante – de pronto él se arrodillo frente a ella y la miro con todo el amor de su corazón.

Kagome abrió grande sus ojos - ¿Q-Que haces? – tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Cuando comenzamos con nuestra familia tuvimos muchos problemas – comenzó a decir Bankotsu haciendo que su mujer se emocionara al recordar los difíciles tiempo que pasaron -, la llegada del bebe, el terminar la escuela, los prejuicios de todos al creer que no seriamos capaces… - recordar eso era lo que mal le dolía a ambos, como predispusieron el fracaso de ellos fue lo más difícil de todo -, pero solo me arrepiento de una cosas.

La azabache nerviosa tenía los ojos clavados en él pero cuando el chico, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca emocionada – No puede ser – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la emoción.

-Kagome… - abrió la caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con unos delicados y pequeños diamantes que formaban un infinito -, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Luego de saber que ella estaba embarazada y de pasar por sus propios problemas como pareja, los chicos tuvieron un matrimonio rápido y solo legal, ya que aun eran estudiantes de instituto y al ser padres tan jóvenes, no se hubiera visto bien celebrar el acontecimiento.

Consciente de eso, Bankotsu espero el momento preciso para proponérselo, ya que ahora era el dueño de una exitosa cadena de talleres mecánicos, de los cuales, vivían muy bien.

La morena, emocionada a más no poder, solo asintió y él con una sonrisa enorme le colocó el anillo junto al de boda que ella ya tenía – Es precioso – dijo ella admirando el perfecto símbolo de su amor.

-Te amo y siempre te amare – luego de esa declaración se besaron con ternura.

Muchas dificultades habían pasado pero a pesar de todo se amaban con todo su corazón y a su pequeña familia también.

-¡Llegamos! – la voz del pequeño Hak se escuchó desde el recibidor.

Bankotsu se puso de pie sonriente y ayudó a su mujer a hacer lo mismo.

Kagome feliz, secaba sus lágrimas de emoción, cuando Inuyasha y su pequeño entraban a la sala, todo fue perfecto.

-¿Así que acepto? – dijo exagerando frustración Inuyasha.

-Claro que si – el moreno abrazó posesivamente a la azabache -, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡Mami!, ¡Papá! – gritó el pequeño corriendo hacia ellos.

Kagome con amor bajó sus brazos para alzarlo – Hola, mi amor, ¿te divertiste con el tío Inuyasha? – le preguntó acariciando su pequeño rostro.

Hak asintió – Inu, tonto – sonrió el niño a su padre.

Bankotsu orgulloso de que su hijo aprendiera lo él le enseñaba, le acarició enérgicamente el cabello – Ese es mi hijo.

-¡Bankotsu, no le enseñes mal! – lo regañó Kagome.

-Pobrecito mi ahijado, ya de tanto ver a su padre cree que todos somos iguales – negó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Repite eso, maldito! – desafió Bankotsu.

-¡Oblígame, idiota! – lo retó Inuyasha.

Como siempre comenzó la "pelea", el pelilata huía del moreno por toda la sala como si fueran unos niños.

Kagome miraba feliz, a pesar de todas las dificultades, estaban bien, eran felices, tenían una familia unida, amigos maravillosos y un precioso hijo que amaban con su vida.

No importaba que tan difícil pudiera parecer en su momento, si hay amor y voluntad, todo puede funcionar.

FIN.

Agradezco a…

rogue85: Tú fuiste la primera en darme la idea de un epilogo, creo que esto cierra muy bien la historia, ellos felices con su familia e Inu siempre apoyándolos y eternamente enamorado de Kag, me dio penita pero ese es su lugar para mí.

Daiisevani: Me dijiste en tu comentario que muy liberales ellos jajajaja bueno ahora, ves que no tanto, solo son amigos con Inu, aun que él está enamorado de Kag, pero siempre será solo amigo, que pena. Pronto vendrá el KagomexKouga, me sacare un par de fic de encima y ya lo tengo avanzado y con la idea claro, no te preocupes.

Anixz: Mi lectora silenciosa por pereza XD, espero te guste este epilogo =)

Minidraculaura3: El fic que me mencionaste "espinas" creo nunca haberlo leído, lo siento. Pero me he leído muchos BxK y ese que me recomendaste lo leí. Espero te guste este cierre de historia.

Azura Reinhardt: Se que fue cortita la historia, por eso este tardío cierre.

Angeel O: Para mi Kag siempre se quedara con Banky 3 es el mejor =)

Yumaika Higurashi: No se me da bien escribir algo que no sea BankxKag, así que ese siempre será mi final feliz para ellos =)

Bueno chicas, espero les guste este cierre, luego de meses de terminar el fic. Sentía que faltaba esto.

Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, miles de besos. Fran 3


End file.
